La Leyenda de Daring Do
by Goldman200
Summary: [One-Shot] La historia de la relación entre Twilight Velvet y Daring Do, y cómo durante una expedición la pequeña unicornio establece un fuerte vínculo con la pegaso aventurera. Esta historia es la primera de varias ubicadas en el mismo universo. [Goldmanverse]


**La Leyenda de Daring Do**

Twilight Velvet era una pequeña potrilla aficionada a leer y escribir historias de aventuras. Con lo poco que sabía de magia levantaba la pluma y gastaba pergaminos en cuentos de valientes ponies que exploraban Equestria en busca de tesoros. La realidad era que esas historias estaban inspiradas en las anécdotas de Daring Do.

Daring Do era una joven pegaso con un gran ego, pero también un gran corazón. La había conocido en una expedición cuando su padre la llevó a recorrer las montañas del norte. Su padre era un unicornio obsesionado con los secretos del pasado, siempre tras la pista de unos documentos secretos de Clover la Lista y Smart Cookie que jamás fueron encontrados. Con un poco de financiación y ayuda de ponies con sus mismos intereses, el unicornio organizaba pequeñas expediciones a las que siempre llevaba a su hija. La pequeña se aburría al comienzo, pero cuando Daring Do se unió en una ocasión se fascinó con sus historias.

Desde entonces la pegaso era una compañía casi habitual en aquellos viajes. A veces se unía a la salida de Canterlot, o los alcanzaba más adelante. Pero en los momentos en los que estaba libre, la pegaso hablaba con la niña y le contaba sus historias. Había estado en prácticamente cada rincón de Equestria, conocía los imperios y reinos de dragones, grifos, minotauros y otros seres fantásticos que ella nunca había visto. Sus anécdotas incluían peligrosos viajes, situaciones de riesgo, tesoros y obstáculos.

Si bien todas esas cosas fascinaban a la pequeña Twilight Velvet, la forma de narrar de Daring Do también le gustaba. Empezaba por el contexto donde casi siempre mencionaba a un tal Profesor Ravenhoof, y luego describía hasta los detalles más mínimos mientras le relataba sus andanzas.

Pero a pesar de todo esto Daring Do no era una celebridad ni nada por el estilo. Se movía en círculos casi secretos, y no revelaba su identidad a casi nadie. Pero como en esas expediciones sólo iban Twilight y su padre junto a dos investigadores y una enfermera, estaba en un ambiente de confianza. Todos los adultos allí conocían al Profesor Ravenhoof y muchas veces conversaban de temas que Twilight Velvet no entendía. Solían hablar en pasado de "la mafia de Canterlot", de personajes históricos, reliquias y se tocaba poco de política. Esos temas se trataban cuando la pequeña dormía o estaba leyéndole sus historias a la enfermera.

* * *

En aquella ocasión la expedición se había dirigido al oeste de las montañas del norte. Lo más cercano era Vanhoover a cientos de kilómetros, por lo que se habían preparado como en pocas ocasiones con alimentos, medicinas y abrigo. Uno de los investigadores tiraba la carreta mientras los demás viajaban dentro, y se turnaba con su compañero o con el padre de la pequeña.

Twilight Velvet iba aburrida leyendo un libro de arqueología que sacó de la mochila de su padre. Le habían dicho que Daring Do los estaría esperando en las montañas, por lo que ella ansiaba llegar ahí de una vez por todas. Quería hablar con ella y escuchar otra vez sus historias, pese a que su padre le decía que no la atosigue demasiado. Sin embargo la pegaso se mostraba encantada de hablar con la pequeña cada vez que se veían.

La carreta fue acercándose a la base de la montaña donde había cada vez más nieve y un poderoso viento frío. El que tiraba el transporte se detuvo y llamó a los demás que salieron rápidamente. Una figura se acercaba a ellos trotando, venía con un grueso abrigo, el rostro protegido y un sombrero inconfundible.

-¡Señorita Do!-Saludó el padre de Twilight Velvet.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Pasamos?-

Todos ingresaron en la espaciosa carreta donde estaban la pequeña y la enfermera. Hubo un saludo formal entre Daring Do y la otra pony, pero Twilight Velvet exclamó su nombre y se lanzó a recibirla con un abrazo. Daring Do le correspondió el saludo y se quitó la protección del rostro, revelando sus ojos de color rosa oscuro.

-Ya, ya, hija. Déjala respirar.-Dijo el padre en tono amable.

-Veo que estamos todos, me alegro mucho.-Observó Daring Do quitándose el abrigo que estaba cubierto de nieve.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-Preguntó uno de los investigadores, un pony de color lima con crin esmeralda.

-¿Cómo la ves, Labs? Acaba de caer una tormenta de nieve. Puedo decir que el viento seguirá, es imposible volar en estos momentos.-

-¿Tenemos alguna ruta para subir?-Inquirió el padre preocupado ante el pronóstico.

-Sí, hay un camino. Tendríamos que ir por el lado derecho de la montaña.-Hizo una pausa.-, la verdad preferiría hacerlo mañana, esta noche sería muy peligroso.-Agregó la pegaso.

-Tiene razón.-Concedió el otro investigador, de color gris y crin blanca.

-Al menos la estatua seguirá en su lugar y no se irá a ningún lado, ¿verdad?-El tono despreocupado de Daring Do siempre alteraba un poco al padre de Twilight Velvet, pero decidió hacerle caso.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche y seguir mañana.-

-¡Genial!-La pegaso agarró una manzana de un canasto y se sentó.

Mientras los demás iban preparando abrigos y comida, la pequeña unicornio se acercó a la pegaso que estaba comiendo su manzana con ganas de escuchar su historia favorita. Daring Do se mostró muy amable, sentándose a su lado y hablándole en un tono cálido bastante diferente al firme y sarcástico que usaba con los adultos.

-Parece que realmente te gusta la historia de Ahuizotl.-Comentó Daring Do tras la petición de la pequeña.

-Sí, ¡es mi favorita! ¡cómo superaste a los felinos y a su jefe!-

-Ah, eran unos tontos. ¿Quieres que te la cuente de nuevo?-La pegaso sonrió dejando la manzana a un lado.

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente y la miró con sus inocentes ojos, lista para dejar volar su imaginación.

-Pero luego te contaré también una aventura en la que atravesé una cadena de volcanes custodiada por el temible Dragón Antigüo...-

-¡Sí!-

-Muy bien. Empezaré por aquella ocasión en que me rompí un ala al aterrizar en esa misteriosa jungla...-

Durante las siguientes horas en las que los demás adultos se encontraban hablando de otros temas, Twilight Velvet estaba imaginando mundos, personajes y aventuras que jamás había visto. La pegaso llevaba un ritmo narrativo ágil y a la vez la mantenía interesada variando sus tonos de voz y expresiones.

El padre de la pequeña unicornio dejó de escuchar un momento al investigador que hablaba de su trabajo para oír la historia de Daring Do. Él siempre le decía a su hija que no sea muy insistente, que la señorita Do estaba ahí para trabajar, no para jugar. Pero se daba cuenta de que Daring disfrutaba hablar con ella, así que a veces no podía decir nada.

La enfermera repartió comida a todos y mientras el frío se intensificaba afuera, llegaba la hora de dormir.

-¡Pero el dragón...!-Exclamó Twilight.

-Es hora de dormir, hija.-Dijo su padre seriamente mientras la tapaba con una frazada.

-Hazle caso a tu padre, descansa. Mañana terminaré la historia.-Prometió Daring Do y le deseó buenas noches.

La pequeña unicornio sonrió y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió, pues el viaje de por sí la había cansado mucho.

Por su parte, la enfermera y uno de los investigadores también se fueron a dormir. Pero Daring Do junto al investigador de crin esmeralda y el padre de la unicornio se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron a la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

La nieve caía por todos lados, empujada por fuertes ráfagas de viento y parecía que no iba a detenerse. La única luz allí fuera era el farol de la carreta, pero la tormenta dificultaba la visibilidad igualmente.

-Ravenhoof te informó todo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el investigador.

-Sí, Labs. Así que estamos buscando una estatua ahuecada con escritos dentro. ¿Tenemos alguna idea de cómo es?-

-Debe ser una escultura de la Era Prediscordiana, ¿conoces las esculturas, cierto?-Dijo el padre.

-Claro. Entonces no será tan complicado, suelen estar en altares. Sólo tenemos que llegar.-

No podía ver la montaña, pero sabía que no sería fácil. El resto de la información que le habían pasado indicaba que la estatua estaría las profundidades de alguna caverna.

-Espero que esto arroje un poco más de luz sobre nuestra historia.-Fue como un pensamiento en voz alta que le salió al padre.

-Tarde o temprano se conocerá la verdad. Ella escribió la historia a su antojo, pero con los avances que hemos hecho...-Agregó Daring Do.

-Sobre todo gracias al Profesor Ravenhoof.-Dijo Labs y luego preguntó con temor.-¿Creen que ella sepa lo que estamos haciendo?-

Daring Do carraspeó, y bajo el protector de su rostro se dibujó una expresión de disgusto.

-Vivimos tiempos oscuros. La mafia ya no existe, pero sigue habiendo espías por todos lados.-Contestó la pegaso.-Así que es probable que lo sepa.-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos a exponer todo esto.-Concluyó el padre.

Los tres siguieron allí discutiendo detalles de la actividad que tendrían al día siguiente. Cuando definieron claramente cómo proceder, regresaron a la carreta y cada uno se acostó a descansar. Durante la noche sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento y la lámpara de afuera golpeando contra la madera, pero todos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

A medida que se acercaba el amanecer los vientos disminuyeron un poco y dejó de nevar. Unos débiles rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas de la carreta y fueron la causa de que algunos despertaran.

La enfermera sacó la reserva de agua y la puso a disposición de los demás para que se laven la cara y los dientes. Mientras se iban levantando, ella se dedicó a preparar el desayuno.

Twilight Velvet estaba dirigiéndose a hablar con Daring Do pero se cruzó con la mirada severa de su padre. Eso la hizo guardarse un poco la ansiedad por saber qué pasó con el Dragón Antigüo y decidió esperar a que todos terminaran de desayunar.

-Muy bien, enfermera Caring Hoof, estamos listos para continuar.-Dijo Labs y salió para tirar la carreta. El otro investigador y el padre de la pequeña también salieron para ayudar, mientras uno de ellos iba a la parte superior, cosa de poder tener una amplia visión del terreno.

Dentro de la carreta, la enfermera se dispuso a ordenar todo y revisar el inventario. La pequeña unicornio aprovechó para acercarse a Daring Do y pedirle que siga la historia. En esos momentos la pegaso estaba mirando por la ventana, con nostalgia, hacia donde estaría Vanhoover; pero al escuchar a Twilight Velvet acercándose dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prosiguió encantada con la historia.

La imaginación de la pequeña voló nuevamente, dejándose llevar por las narraciones de la pegaso. Pudo ver claramente los volcanes estallando, los ríos de lava, y el demacrado rostro del Dragón Antigüo, fulminando a Daring Do con sus ojos rojos mientras le echaba una bocanada de humo y preguntaba dónde estaba su rubí. La pegaso volando por los cielos cubiertos de cenizas, con el enorme dragón de alas agujereadas siguiéndola y echando fuego por la boca. Un intenso combate aéreo que concluía con Daring Do mareando a su oponente y escapando en medio de su confusión.

Ahora iba a empezar otra historia, pero en ese momento la carreta se detuvo y el investigador Labs ingresó con calma dirigiéndose a Daring Do.

-Estamos por subir, ¿te gustaría liderar el camino?-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-

-Señorita Do, han pasado cuatro horas desde que arrancamos...-

-Ah, está bien. Ya voy.-

La pegaso explicó a Twilight Velvet que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Se puso su abrigo, acomodó su sombrero y salió. La pequeña unicornio agachó la cabeza, ahora la carreta estaba en silencio, pues la enfermera estaba durmiendo.

Su padre siempre le decía que no interrumpa cuando otros trabajaban. Pero ella ya quería vivir aventuras, pese a ser una potrilla de escuela primaria. Se imaginaba recorriendo valientemente los escenarios de las historias que Daring Do le contaba, burlando peligros y recuperando tesoros. Estaba enfrascada en eso cuando la carreta se detuvo nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió y entraron el investigador de color gris junto a Daring Do. La pequeña se ilusionó por un momento, pero la pegaso sólo tomó su mochila y volvió a salir. El otro en cambio se sentó y despertó a la enfermera para que le atienda un dolor en la espalda.

-Ya estoy viejo para ésto.-Se quejó el pony mientras la enfermera le revisaba el lomo.

-Debes tener cuidado, te lo digo siempre.-Reprochó Caring Hoof.

-Pequeña, espero que cuando tengas mi edad estés en mejor estado.-Le dijo el investigador a Twilight Velvet.

-Creo que a diferencia de su padre ella no está tan entusiasmada con las expediciones.-Comentó la enfermera.

Los dos siguieron hablando mientras Twilight Velvet se acostaba y miraba hacia fuera. No le gustaba que hablen de ella cuando estaba presente, pero los adultos hacían eso bastante a menudo.

* * *

Estaba aburrida viendo el cielo cuando escuchó un sonido grave y potente que retumbó por todo el vehículo. Mientras todo empezaba a temblar, vio algo enorme acercándose desde el pico de la montaña, una pared de nieve desplazándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Avalancha!-Gritó alguien desde afuera.

Y en ese preciso instante la carreta recibió un golpe bien fuerte. La nieve destrozó las ventanas y varios objetos salieron expulsados. Los dos adultos que estaban dentro quedaron tirados en un rincón, mientras trataban de cubrirse de todo lo que se les veía encima.

Una parte de la carreta se partió y Twilight Velvet fue arrastrada por la nieve. Alcanzó a levantar sus patas pidiendo ayuda, algo que Daring Do vio instantáneamente desde las alturas. Con sus patas delanteras sostenía a Labs que estaba paralizado.

-¡Vamos, Labs!-Exclamó Daring Do con desesperación mientras el viento le dificultaba el vuelo.

Descendió hacia el lugar del accidente donde la nieve seguía corriendo. La carreta había quedado atrapada entre dos árboles, y unos cuantos metros por delante estaba el final... un gran cañón se abría a lo ancho del lugar.

-¡Labs, te voy a soltar cerca de la carreta! ¡Ayúdalos!-Le ordenó Daring Do y lo dejó caer a pocos metros de los árboles.

El investigador empezó a luchar contra la fuerza de la nieve y pudo encontrar al padre de Twilight Velvet desmayado. Lo arrastró hacia donde había unos árboles que daban algo de protección.

Y mientras tanto, Daring Do sobrevolaba la zona buscando a la pequeña unicornio desesperadamente. Se acercó hacia el borde, a varios metros de los árboles y empezó a mirar fijamente en busca de señales. La corriente de nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza, y entonces la vio precipitándose al cañón.

La pegaso descendió a toda velocidad y la atrapó en el aire, pero la corriente de viento era más fuerte en el cañón. Una potente ráfaga le impidió maniobrar con habilidad, ya que al mismo tiempo estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña que se encontraba inconsciente. Fue así que colisionó contra una de las paredes del cañón, dañándose su ala izquierda. Sabiendo que era imposible remontar, decidió enfocarse en que el aterrizaje sea lo más cuidadoso posible.

Descendía a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de una caverna mientras el viento la empujaba con fuerza. Cerca del suelo se dio vuelta y colocó a Twilight Velvet encima suyo, mientras aterrizaba con la espalda y se desplazaba varios metros dejando algunas plumas de las alas por el camino. A la velocidad que iba entró en la caverna y quedó tendida, mirando hacia arriba.

* * *

Le ardían terriblemente las alas y el lomo, pero lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el estado de Twilight Velvet. Estaba viva, pero no despertaba.

La acomodó en el suelo y dejó la mochila a un lado junto al abrigo que estaba casi hecho jirones. Del bolso sacó unos elementos de primeros auxilios con los que se vendó su ala izquierda y una de sus patas traseras. Luego se acostó junto a Twilight a esperar a que despertara. Mientras tanto miraba a su alrededor, pero no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad de la cueva. Afuera se escuchaba todavía el avance de la nieve, y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que los demás estén todos bien.

Pasó una cantidad de tiempo incalculable en silencio, hasta que Twilight Velvet despertó y miró confundida a su alrededor. Empezó a acordarse de lo que había pasado y comenzó a alterarse.

-¿Dónde... dónde está...?-

-Tu padre está con Labs... están bien.-Dijo Daring Do tratando de sonar convincente.

-Estás lastimada...-Murmuró Twilight.

-No es nada, pero escucha, tu padre está bien. Labs estaba conmigo, él se está ocupando de todos los demás...-Le dolía afirmar todo eso sin saberlo, pero quería amortiguar el dolor a la pequeña todo lo posible.

Twilight Velvet empezó a sollozar, a lo que Daring Do se acercó más y le acarició la cabeza.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Vamos a estar bien.-

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y estuvo llorando en silencio, mientras Daring Do mantenía la compostura y la tranquilizaba.

Cuando Twilight Velvet se separó, Daring Do sacó algo de su mochila y siguió tanteando. De pronto una luz se encendió y empezó a emitir un humo rojo.

-Vamos a usar bengalas para alumbrar el camino.-Informó Daring Do mientras se ponía la mochila.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Twilight con miedo.

-Buscaremos una salida por aquí. Las montañas del norte están llenas de túneles y galerías construidas durante la Era Prediscordiana. Hay una salida.-Contestó Daring Do con confianza, a lo que Twilight Velvet se sintió un poco mejor.

Empezaron a caminar por la oscuridad con la compañía de una bengala. Cuando se terminó encendieron otra y así fueron haciendo hasta que llegaron a una zona bastante espaciosa con varios accesos. Decidieron tomar el que tenían enfrente y siguieron, hasta que Twilight Velvet se detuvo.

-Estoy cansada.-Dijo la pequeña sintiendo cómo sus patas se aflojaban.

-Podemos descansar un poco.-Concedió Daring Do y se acostó junto a ella.

Hacía frío, por lo que la cubrió con su ala sana. Twilight Velvet estaba muy silenciosa, Daring Do sabía que estaba pensando en su padre y recuperándose de la avalancha.

-Cuéntame una historia.-Pidió la pegaso tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña.

-¿Qué, una historia...?-

-Sí, lo que sea que desees contarme.-

Twilight Velvet dudó.

-Pero no tengo historias... como las tuyas.-Respondió sintiéndose un poco desanimada.

-Casi siempre las historias más increíbles están en el día a día.-La animó. Sus palabras expresaban calidez y sinceridad.

La pequeña se quedó pensativa por un momento. Y entonces empezó a contarle sobre una vez que tuvo que participar en un acto escolar. Le describió los disfraces ridículos que les hacían usar, y eso provocó que Daring Do se riera, contagiando a la pequeña que también se rió y siguió adelante con su anécdota. Cómo el acto estaba organizado casi al milímetro y todo se arruinó por un pony torpe que se había enredado en el telón del escenario. Y que mientras se suspendía el acto, todos salieron al patio con sus disfraces a jugar en el barro. En ese momento fue cuando conoció a Night Light, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Daring Do sonreía escuchando aquella historia y recordando su propia infancia. Cuando Twilight terminó las dos rieron y se sentían mejor.

-Ahora tú cuéntame algo de tu escuela.-Dijo Twilight Velvet.

-Oh, pero eso fue hace tiempo...-Contestó la pegaso en tono fingido, de lo que su interlocutora se dio cuenta.

-Algo te acuerdas.-Replicó la unicornio.

-Sí, claro... yo iba a una pequeña escuela en Vanhoover...-Comenzó Daring Do.

Continuó con su historia y pronto se vieron riendo y hablando de anécdotas escolares. Twilight Velvet se sentía contenida y en confianza, estaba sonriendo. Daring Do le prometió que saldrían de ahí, por lo que se pusieron en marcha con energías renovadas.

La pegaso ya no lideraba el camino, sino que llevaba a la pequeña a su lado. Juntas avanzaron por los túneles hasta encontrarse en una galería bastante extensa que tenía un espiral de roca ascendente hacia lo que parecía ser una salida.

* * *

Daring Do le hizo una seña y se acercaron cautelosamente. Había algunas pequeñas zonas iluminadas por cristales brillantes incrustados en las rocas, cosa que le llamó la atención a la exploradora. Ella sabía que esas formaciones no eran naturales, por lo que alguien estuvo detrás de eso. Probablemente ponies hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a subir por el camino en espiral pero se detuvieron al escuchar un aullido que sonó como el silbido del viento. Daring Do se vio vuelta lentamente y a la escasa luz de los cristales vio un par de figuras acercándose peligrosamente. Los conocía, eran lobos de hielo.

Animales congelados reanimados con magia, muy similares a los lobos de madera. Estos eran muy territoriales y peligrosos.

-Sube, no te detengas.-Dijo Daring Do a Twilight Velvet que obedeció inmediatamente.

Los lobos empezaron a acercarse más rápido, por lo que Daring Do se alistó y le dio una fuerte patada al primero que cayó desde el camino en espiral y se estrelló en el suelo de la galería.

El otro lobo se veía más amenazante ya que la miraba y enseñaba sus dientes de hielo. Daring Do empezó a retroceder en ascenso mientras el animal se acercaba de forma acechante.

Twilight Velvet llegó hasta la parte superior que daba a una cueva donde había más cristales brillantes. Los mismos iluminaban unas extrañas formaciones de rocas que parecían altares.

Mientras tanto, Daring Do había pateado al otro lobo arrojándolo al vacío y llegó corriendo hasta la pequeña. Ella le señaló los altares, a lo que la pegaso manifestó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Se acercó y empezó a mirarlos. Tuvo que encender una bengala para ver que tenían inscripciones bastante antigüas. Le pasó la bengala a la pequeña unicornio y comenzó a mover los altares, buscando algún hueco o secreto. Eran pequeños así que no suponían un mayor problema, pero eventualmente, tras el tercero se encontró una pequeña estatua con las características de aquella que estaba buscando.

-No me lo esperaba...-Murmuró Daring Do y guardó la estatua dentro de su sombrero.

Twilight Velvet tenía una mirada de incertidumbre, preguntándose qué era esa estatua. Daring Do le prometió una explicación, pero en ese momento regresaron los lobos de hielo por el camino en espiral.

Las dos empezaron a correr por la cueva hacia lo que parecía ser una salida. Pero los lobos eran veloces y uno de ellos alcanzó a Daring Do, haciéndola caer al suelo. Twilight Velvet se frenó y corrió hacia la pegaso, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue lanzar la bengala al lobo que la había atacado.

El impacto calórico hizo que el lobo retroceda mientras se le derretía una parte del cuerpo. Cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil al tiempo que su compañero pasaba a su lado.

El segundo lobo se lanzó contra Twilight Velvet, pero Daring Do se interpuso, haciendo que las afiladas garras de hielo se hundan en su cuerpo. Hecho esto lo lanzó contra un muro y se acercó velozmente, para acto seguido darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza que se la hizo estallar. Trozos de hielo cayeron por todos lados y el cuerpo inmóvil del lobo se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

Twilight estaba paralizada viendo la escena. Daring Do le hizo una seña para continuar, pero en cuanto trató de dar un paso cayó al suelo. En su lado derecho tenía cuatro heridas profundas, producto de las garras del lobo. Sangraba lentamente sin parar, por lo que hizo lo que pudo para sacarse la mochila y buscar algo.

Le pidió ayuda a Twilight que se acercó y recibió un par de vendas. No eran muchas, por lo que le dijo que use también las de su ala. Al tocar el ala herida, Daring Do se estremeció, pero le ordenó continuar.

Twilight reunió todas las vendas y empezó a tapar las heridas. Hizo presión siguiendo las instrucciones de Daring Do, y la improvisación pareció resultar. La pegaso se incorporó con dificultad y le dijo que podían continuar.

Siguieron caminando con otra bengala, que era la última, y salieron de la cueva. Estaban en una parte de la montaña donde frente a ellas veían luces lejanas. Estaba cayendo la noche, el sol se ocultaba lentamente a sus espaldas.

Bajaron por una zona más empinada y llegaron a otra superficie donde había pasto y nieve. Daring Do perdió el equilibrio de pronto y cayó al suelo. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente y Twilight Velvet se asustó.

Corrió a su lado para ver las heridas. Estaban sangrando y dejaban la venda de un intenso color rojo. Daring Do acomodó sus patas, quedando acostada pero con el cuello erguido.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Twilight Velvet sin pensar en la obviedad de su pregunta.

-Podemos... descansar un poco.-Contestó Daring Do casi en un jadeo.

La pequeña unicornio se acostó a su lado, junto a la herida. Observó hacia el horizonte donde Daring Do tenía clavada la mirada.

-Vanhoover...-Murmuró la pegaso.

Twilight Velvet se acurrucó a su lado, sin pensar en nada más. Ya estaba cayendo la noche y empezaba a hacer frío. Daring Do extendió su ala sana y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve.-Expresó la pegaso casi en un susurro y bajando la vista hacia ella.

-Tú también.-Respondió Twilight Velvet y apoyó la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir la respiración irregular. Daring Do le sonrió y volvió la mirada al horizonte.

La pequeña unicornio podía sentir la sangre cálida brotando de la herida y pegándose a ella. Pero no iba a abandonarla, se mantuvo firme bajo su ala. Daring Do ya no pensaba en nada, estaba mirando hacia delante con la cabeza en alto mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-No te duermas... no cierres los ojos...-Murmuró la pequeña Twilight.

-No lo haré...-Dijo Daring Do con calma.

La noche estaba en silencio, no había tormenta y la ventisca había perdido la fuerza que tuvo aquel día. Tampoco se oían lobos ni nada en las cercanías. Estaban solas en medio de la nieve mirando hacia las ciudades de Equestria.

-Gracias...-Masculló la pequeña.

-A ti también. Estamos juntas en esto.-

En la oscuridad Twilight notó que Daring Do dio una pequeña cabeceada. Se empezó a asustar y su cuerpo tembló.

-Tranquila...-Susurró la pegaso.

-Quiero... contarte otra historia.-

-Me encantaría escucharla...-

Twilight Velvet empezó a relatar otra anécdota de su escuela. Era una historia acerca de su amistad con otros compañeros y cómo se fueron haciendo inseparables. Había detalles graciosos, que provocaban una risita débil en Daring Do. La pegaso la miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña relataba su historia casi en un susurro. Cuando terminó, Daring Do extendió una de sus patas y revolvió la crin de Twilight Velvet.

-Sabes... tengo un cuaderno en mi mochila... te lo regalo. Sé que te gustará...-Dijo Daring Do interrumpiendo su frase al tomar aire.

-¿Qué es?-

-Cuando lo leas lo sabrás...-

La noche seguía su curso. Twilight Velvet le pidió una historia más; a lo que la pegaso aclaró su mente y, tratando de mantenerse consciente, empezó a hablar.

Para sorpresa de Twilight no era una historia de aventuras en tierras exóticas. Le estaba relatando el momento en el que decidió dar un paso adelante y perseguir sus sueños, dedicarse a aquello que realmente la apasionaba pese a la incomprensión y negatividad de sus afectos más cercanos. Era una historia verdaderamente íntima, donde relató aquellas trabas iniciales y obstáculos que le salieron al paso, pero progresivamente todo iba volviéndose más reconfortante con éxitos y el inicio de una nueva vida. Una vez que terminó, tragó saliva y bajó un poco la vista.

Twilight Velvet se apegó más a su lado. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había contado, y cada vez más le calaba más hondo.

-Te quiero.-Expresó Twilight en un hilo de voz.

El viento las hizo estremecerse. En la profundidad de la noche el frío y la soledad se acentuaban aún más.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña.-Le dijo en un tono más apagado.

La unicornio estuvo en silencio pero despierta. De vez en cuando le preguntaba algo, para asegurarse que Daring Do seguía consciente. La pegaso respondía, pero Twilight Velvet podía notar como el ritmo respiratorio se hacía más irregular. Durante las horas siguientes continuaron manteniendo breves intercambios de palabras, hasta que cerca del amanecer, cuando todo se aclara un poco y el sol comienza a salir, Daring Do cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

La pequeña unicornio se movió un poco a su lado. Le hizo una pregunta que no tuvo respuesta. Estaba empezando a asimilar lo que había pasado, por lo que se apegó con más fuerza a su lado y derramó varias lágrimas en silencio.

A medida que el sol salía, Twilight Velvet no pudo contenerse más y rompió en un llanto angustiante. Miró a Daring Do que estaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, como esperando que despierte y la mire otra vez. Pero eso no sucedió, y el dolor en el pecho de la pequeña se hizo más fuerte.

Escondió su rostro contra el cuerpo de la pegaso y continuó llorando, hasta que el cansancio y el abatimiento la derrotaron. La tristeza era tan grande que se sintió como si estuviese apagada, y permaneció en silencio. A medida que pasaban las horas terminó cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. No volvió en sí hasta que escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos llamándola por su nombre.

Separó la cabeza del cuerpo de Daring Do y miró hacia la dirección opuesta. No sabía si lo había escuchado realmente o se lo había imaginado, por lo que agudizó el oído. Y entonces lo escuchó otra vez.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para responder. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco.

Poco después una voz llegó resonando desde las alturas.

-¡Ahí!-

A sus espaldas llegaron su padre, Labs y tres ponies más. Empezaron a descender y se aproximaron a toda velocidad, siendo el primero el unicornio.

Llegó hasta su hija y le colocó un casco en la cabeza. Ella reaccionó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. El padre la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó.

Labs y dos ponies se habían acercado a Daring Do y trataron de reanimarla. A su alrededor la nieve estaba teñida de rojo, al igual que parte del cuerpo de la pequeña. Labs miró al padre e hizo un gesto negativo mientras se dibujaba una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Los otros ponies la levantaron, y al hacerlo el sombrero cayó sobre la nieve. Del interior salió la estatua, que Labs levantó con incredulidad. Hubo un intercambio de miradas pero nadie dijo nada, simplemente continuaron con su trabajo.

Regresaron todos juntos atravesando el lado opuesto de la montaña por un sendero inestable, pero que tras varios ascensos y descensos llevaba al camino que estaba sepultado por la avalancha. Hacia el pie de la montaña podían verse un par de carruajes de emergencias.

-Ella quería ir a Vanhoover...-Murmuró Twilight Velvet repentinamente desde el lomo de su padre.

El unicornio se detuvo y la miró sin saber qué decir, pero en cuanto tuvo la chance habló con Labs para decirle lo que tenían que hacer.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, alrededor de una semana, se hizo un entierro en un pequeño cementerio de Vanhoover. Quedaba hacia el lado oeste de la ciudad, un poco alejado y rodeado por muros de considerable altura. La entrada estaba protegida por una verja negra, y dentro del perímetro había varias lápidas, de las cuales unas pocas tenían flores.

Se sepultó a Daring Do bajo una discreta losa con su nombre y unas palabras que decían "Valiente y Leal compañera". Los únicos que atendieron a la ceremonia fueron Twilight Velvet junto a su padre, el Profesor Ravenhoof, que había llegado desde Baltimare, y Labs. La pequeña unicornio tuvo su momento de despedida, y arrojó una flor sobre el cajón una vez que fue depositado. Ravenhoof se saludó con todos entre lágrimas y se retiró por su cuenta. Labs estaba muy conmocionado, abrazó a su amigo y a su hija, y se alejó.

Twilight Velvet no dijo nada, pero también abrazó a su padre. Él se hacía una idea de cómo fueron los últimos momentos de Daring Do, y comenzó a llorar sin poder parar. Abrazó a su hija y juntos se retiraron del silencioso cementerio, bajo un cielo gris y opaco. La verja chirrió al cerrarse, y Twilight Velvet echó una última mirada a sus espaldas. Hecho ésto siguió su camino junto a su padre.

* * *

Tras ésta situación fueron sucediendo una serie de hechos con el paso de los años. Para empezar, la estatua con los documentos fue entregada por el padre a Ravenhoof y pidió desvincularse de la investigación. El Profesor aceptó y siguió solo, hasta que un día reunió toda la información que había juntado con el paso de los años y la ocultó en una caja fuerte. Dicha caja fuerte acabó en paradero desconocido.

La enfermera Caring Hoof se quedó trabajando en el hospital de Canterlot. Nunca volvió a hablar de aquella experiencia.

El investigador gris falleció poco después en el hospital de Canterlot, debido a sus heridas por el accidente en la avalancha.

Labs jamás volvió a hablar de Daring Do. Simplemente no pudo, el dolor se lo impedía.

El padre de Twilight Velvet dejó de investigar, pues todo lo que había pasado lo golpeó terriblemente. Mencionó a Daring Do a su esposa, diciéndole que salvó a su hija. Pero fuera de eso no divulgó nada más... él sabía que Daring Do no lo hubiese aceptado. Ella era capaz de alcanzar las metas más altas y rechazar el reconocimiento público.

Y finalmente, Twilight Velvet con el paso de los años creció leyendo el cuaderno de Daring Do. Era como su diario de viajes, y al leerlo podía sentirlo como si ella misma se lo contara con la calidez de su voz y la dinámica de su narrativa. Así también sintió que llegó a conocerla mucho más, como su rechazo a la actitud de celebridad y su apego a aquellos más cercanos. Fue así que llegó un día en el que decidió escribir sobre Daring Do.

Cuando era joven y aún no se había casado publicó su primer libro, basado en la historia de la estatua de safiro y Ahuizotl. A la Princesa Celestia le había parecido una buena iniciativa para incentivar la lectura juvenil, por lo que consultó mediante una carta a Twilight Velvet si iba a escribir más. Ella respondió afirmativamente, y así fue como se inició la saga de libros de Daring Do.

Para todos en Equestria era un personaje ficticio. Pero para ese entonces pocos sabían la verdad, y jamás la difundieron.

* * *

Sin embargo, un día normal como cualquier otro, Twilight Sparkle llegó a Canterlot tras haber recibido una carta de su madre. Los guardias de la estación pensaron que era una visita formal de la Princesa, por lo que iniciaron el protocolo pero ella los apartó diciendo que sólo venía a visitar a su familia.

Llegó a su casa donde sus padres la recibieron con cariño y tuvieron una comida familiar. Una vez terminada la bienvenida, Night Light se fue a dormir dejando solas a madre e hija en la sala de estar. Allí habían unos bonitos sillones y una biblioteca llena de libros, entre los cuales estaba la saga completa de Daring Do.

-Dime, hija, ¿te gustaría que vayamos a Vanhoover?-

-Me encantaría viajar, ¿pero qué hay allí?-Preguntó extrañada por la elección de esa ciudad.

-Algo importante, y una historia que quiero contarte.-

La joven princesa se mostró intrigada. Y al día siguiente se encontraba junto a su madre en la estación de trenes, con boletos para Vanhoover. Twilight Sparkle no podía imaginarse la historia que iba a descubrir.

Fin.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **_En primer lugar, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. En segundo lugar, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ponerle "Goldmanverse" a ésta historia pero el caso es que formará parte de una suerte de 'universo' que se me ocurrió donde nada es lo que parece. Esas historias se desarrollarían generalmente en el pasado, revelando que la historia de Equestria no es aquella que nos cuentan...  
Sin nada más que agregar, saludos, y nos leemos por ahí._


End file.
